Looking through your eyes
by Charming-Storm
Summary: A Lindsey fic, with G/C !


*Title: Looking through your eyes (1/1)  
  
*Disclaimer: they're not mine...*sob*  
  
*Rating: PG  
  
*Author's Notes: One flashback in the story; the scene at school.  
  
*Thanks to : the Graveyard Shift groupies for getting me to write G/C fics again! I love being a part of your group and hope you all like this story. I was actually inspired by Ann's Christmas story when she used Little Lindsey as the matchmaker! So thanks Ann! (  
  
  
  
A cute, blond little girl was sitting in her brightly decorated room, holding a big brown teddy bear in front her. "Mommy is a little upset, I think. She isn't crying, she never ever cries when I'm in the room.but, you wanna know what happened today, Mr Brownie? Well, today, my teacher, Mrs Blakely asked everyone in my class what their parents are" Lindsey tilted her head to the side, wanting to remember all the details and tell the whole story to her favourite stuffed animal without letting anything out.  
  
"Bobby's dad is a doctor. I didn't know that. So, when he was still talking, I told him my mommy's a doctor too, only different. But he said she was a fake. And then I said, ' nuh-uh, you're a fake'. And then HE said that his daddy had said that ..um..Catherine Willows was a..prostate or ..something, and then I yelled at him, 'Take that back!', but I didn't really know what it was. Then, he wouldn't take it back and he laughed at me and I got really, really mad and I threw my lunchbox at him"  
  
Lindsey ended her story with a small smile. "He's got a bruise on his head and it's really big. Like this big!" she used her hands to show 'Mr Brownie' just how big the bruise was, and exaggerated a bit, of course. "But then it wasn't fun anymore because Mrs Blakely told me I had to stay after school and she called mommy....And we had to go inside Mrs Blakely's ...um..office and..talk"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Lindsey, honey, what happened ?" A worried and dishevelled looking Catherine Willows entered Mrs Blakely's office, giving her daughter a firm hug before sitting down and nodding at Mrs Blakely. This was the first time ever the school had called her about Lindsey.  
  
"What happened?" She repeated her question to Mrs Blakely, a woman in her mid-fifties, who was known to be a very good and honest teacher.  
  
"I'm sorry to have called you Mrs Willows but what took place today in my classroom cannot be ignored." The woman began, sitting behind her desk, giving Lindsey a stern look that made the little blonde slump in her chair.  
  
"Ms Willows" Catherine corrected her. "And it's no big deal, if it's about Lindsey then, I'm there"  
  
"Alright, well. As you might or might not know, today we had a very special show-and-tell. Lindsey and her classmates could tell me and each other about their parents, their professions but also their strange or good habits and show some of their favourite items"  
  
Catherine shifted in her chair uncomfortably, quickly glancing aside at Lindsey, before nodding at the teacher's story.  
  
" Bobby Dereckson was just telling everyone about his father, who is a surgeon if I'm not mistaken, when Lindsey, in all her enthusiasm, interrupted him by saying that her mother was a doctor too. Bobby, being the spoiled hothead that he is, started an argument. Now, I'm not exactly sure what was said until the pint that he claimed that his father had said that you, Ms Willows were a.."  
  
Lindsey cut her off before her teacher could finish her sentence. "He called you a prost.. ..ate or something ! I don't know what that means, but he meant it in a really mean way!" The little girl was sitting upright in her chair, blinking her blue eyes angrily, arms crossed in front of her chest. Her mother put a soothing hand over the girl's to calm her down a little and looked at Mrs Blakely intently.  
  
Mrs Blakely looked up from her desk, a painful expression on her face. "I'm afraid what Lindsey is trying to say is that..apparently, Bobby's father mentioned to his child or in his presence that you were a prostitute"  
  
Catherine nodded slowly and, the words still ringing in her mind, stared at the white wall behind Mrs Blakely. She had always been afraid of this; that her past might catch up on her. She wasn't ashamed of what she had done in the past, but right now, in the teacher's office, she didn't feel like defending herself.  
  
Mrs Blakely, recognizing the blank look on Catherine face's, leaned in and said "Of course, I know this isn't true and told the boy and his father so." Leaning back in her chair, she added, "Unfortunately, Lindsey didn't take that comment so well and..threw her lunchbox at the boy's head" The kind teacher again glanced at Lindsey, who, at the mention of her own name, quickly looked away.  
  
"I've already spoken to the boy and his father, as I said and explained to him that statements like that will not be made in my classroom. Ever again. I believe Mr Dereckson got the message."  
  
Catherine nodded slowly. "Thank you, for that" She shook her head a little, as to shake of her demons and with a weak smile on her face, squeezed Lindsey's hand lightly.  
  
"As for Lindsey" The teacher began. "I am sure you agree with me that she was out of line, although I do understand how upset she was to hear Bobby make comments like that." She now focussed her attention from Catherine to Lindsey. "My dear, throwing lunchboxes at people's heads when they say something you don't like isn't the answer. Now I know how much you love your mommy, but I want you to promise me that if something like this ever happens again, you come to me. I'm very capable of handling Bobby and his father" After a playful wink at Lindsey, Mrs Blakely turned to Catherine and offered her, her hand. "Thank you for coming, Ms Willows. Since this is the first time that Lindsey misbehaved at school, I'll leave you to deal with it."  
  
"No, thank you, Mrs Blakely" Catherine answered, shook hands with the teacher and then turned around to face Lindsey. " Let's go, Linds."  
  
"Okay! Byeeee, Mrs Blakely!"  
  
"Bye Dear"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lindsey sighed and hugged her teddy bear firmly. "And, in the car, I had to tell mommy the whole story again. She wasn't really, really mad, like daddy used to get at her. She was just a little sad and told me to never ever, in my whooooole life, throw a lunchbox at someone again" Lindsey giggled. "That was funny" She stroked her bear over the top of his head. "And then, we talked some more and I promised that next time someone says something mean about me or mommy or anyone, I go to Mrs Blakely or another teacher. Or I say something really clever to shut them up." The little girl frowned. "But I think the last part was one of my mommy's jokes."  
  
She sat in silence for a couple of minutes, the same frown on her face as before. "I'm not sure. I'll go ask her.You come with me and hear for yourself" She grabbed 'Mr Brownie' by one of his soft, dark paws and dragged him behind her out of her room.  
  
When Lindsey heard voices coming out of the living room, she froze. Maybe someone from school!? Or her daddy?! "I don't like it when daddy visits" she whispered to her teddy bear in a shaky voice. Carefully, she took a few steps closer and peeked her head around the corner, to see who was with her mom in the living room.  
  
"This is al my fault, Gil.This is just all my.This is because of me and my past, plus, my daughter nearly threw someone's head in!"  
  
" Ssh, Catherine. It was a lunchbox and Lindsey knows she was wrong. How can this be your fault? You're the best mother Lindsey could wish for."  
  
"You don't understand. I was never ashamed of what I've done, and I always knew that someday Lindsey would know just.what I've been up to. But, if they want to use my past against anyone it should be me, not my little girl!"  
  
"You're right. Lindsey will eventually find out. And she won't hate you for it or lose respect for you. She loves you, Cath. And no-one's using anything against you or Lindsey, trust me. Lindsey's a lucky girl to have you as her mother"  
  
Back in the hallway, Lindsey's bright little eyes widened when she heard her mother sniffle but she soon relaxed when she saw her uncle Grissom hug her mother tightly. A sweet smile appeared on the little girl's face and she tiptoed back to her room, dragging Mr Brownie behind her yet again.  
  
Stifling a yawn, she stepped into her bed, shivering a little because of the cold sheets and lay her bear next to her on the pillow. "Don't worry about my mommy anymore, Mr Brownie. Uncle Grissom is here and he always makes everything all right for me and mommy. Always "  
  
  
  
  
  
One word  
  
Frees us of all the weight and pain of life:  
  
That word is love. - - Sophocles 


End file.
